In competitive as well as even casual bicycle riding, there is always a desire to ride faster and better. One major factor that limits bicycle performance is drag. As a rider tries to ride faster, air drag become greater such that the rider has to expend increasingly more energy with each incremental improvement in speed. Moreover, the drag created by crosswinds can impact bicycle performance and handling. While there have been recent improvements in bicycle aerodynamics, international bicycle racing regulations limit the ability for designers to radically change the shape of various bicycle components. As a result, bicycle manufacturers are somewhat constrained in the ability to provide dramatic improvements in bicycle performance.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.